


Ice Skating

by Hello_fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_fandoms/pseuds/Hello_fandoms
Summary: Would if Tony's mother taught him how to ice skate as a kid? Would if Tony still had those skates that he once wore and decided to pass them on to one of the people on Earth he thought of as a son? And after that son is gone, he teaches his daughter how to skate, so that one day they can all skate together again.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> The title is simple, but the story isn't as light hearted. It is very light hearted, but there's also a bit of sadness and a teensy pinch of angst

Tony Stark was not often nervous. He was usually the person hyping others up or helping them through their nervousness by cracking jokes and sometimes even patting their shoulder. Contrary to popular belief, he could help others out of the Ironman armor and on a personal level - even if he wasn't good with emotions. He tended to bottle those things up because no one needed to see that mess from him. Either way, he helped others with their nervousness as he usually wasn't the one nervous. 

But that was not the case today. The genius's hands wouldn't quit shaking or sweating as he held a wrapped box in his hands where he stood outside of the door to May and Peter Parker's apartment. He hadn't knocked yet, trying to get himself under control. Why was he so nervous? He started to squeeze the box, but stopped, fearing he would tear the paper that he had carefully wrapped around the box. His hands wanted to fiddle with something, anything, but he held the gift like fine china despite knowing what was inside wasn't exactly fragile. 

He could hear sounds of happy conversation and laughter just beyond the door, drawing him toward it like a moth to a flame, but he couldn't bring his hand to knock quite yet. It was nearing ten in the morning on Christmas day and he wondered if Peter had liked his other presents that he sent (all of his friends and fiancee had teased him about being Santa Claus when it came to Peter and Harley) and judging by the excited ramblings about Lego sets, he guessed he had. But the gift in his hand was different, something that he had been nervous about getting him ever since he thought about it. 

This gift was not an impulsive one. He may have bought a lot of things for Peter on impulse, even if the kid didn't want him to, but this was entirely different. He got everything else from things Peter talked about absentmindedly or just glanced at with interest, but Peter had never shown interest in what was inside the box in his hands. He had talked to May about it and she had encouraged the idea, but he was still nervous and worried about it. This wasn't just a gift; it was Tony trying to continue a tradition with a kid he thought of as a son. 

Finally, he pulled in a deep breath, and knocked on the door. He checked to make sure his sunglasses were still perched firmly on his nose despite being inside and widened his smile, squaring his shoulders as he tried to still his shaking hands. The sound of conversation stopped, followed by the pitter pattering of feet. His smile went from press grin to genuine when Peter opened the door, the sixteen year old boy dressed in elf pajamas and a santa hat on his head, a bell attached to the end of it. What he could see of the boy's hair was a mess and pieces of wrapping paper and tape clung to his outfit. 

"Mr. Stark!" Peter said, startled, yanking the hat off his head and patting his hair down into some semblance of organized. Tony did his best not to chuckle, his anxieties temporarily dissipating. He felt slightly over dressed in his crisp dark blue suit and gelled hair. Maybe he should have worn his t-shirt and jeans. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now. "What- what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming today."

Tony heard May chuckling from somewhere inside the apartment, the smell of pancakes or waffles filling the air. It was surprising considering how potent the woman's dishes could become, but he knew better than to talk about that. Mainly because he wasn't an idiot and didn't want to get hit with a rolling pin, or, worse, hurt May's feelings. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but they were closer to friendship than he would like to admit. Feelings were not exactly his style. 

"Surprise, kiddo," he grinned. "I thought I'd drop by and see how you liked the presents I sent you? May and I had a tough time hiding them from you," he said with a small laugh. He may have gone a little overboard by most people's standards, but Peter deserved the world more than it deserved him. He'd been put through so much and Tony had hoped to bring as much light as possible to Christmas. 

"I ran out of closet space thanks to you, Tony!" May called from the kitchen as Peter moved away from the door to allow the man in, shutting it behind him. He and the kid's aunt had finally gotten on a first name basis and though they switched up now and then, she mostly called him 'Tony.' "I had to lock it to make sure he didn't get in!" 

"Sorry, May," he said cheekily, before turning back to Peter who looked like am old computer trying to boot up, eyes blinking owlishly and his mouth opening and closing a little. "Kid," he said, holding back another chuckle, "how did you like the presents? Did I send you enough Star Wars stuff to get your satisfaction?" He pretty much raised the shelves for the toys and other merchandise. It would have been a paparazzi field day of he got caught by a camera. 

The questions seemed to turn Peter back into his normal self as he began to ramble excitedly, profusely thanking him and telling him how much he loved everything, but also stressing that he didn't need any of it and 'Mr. Stark this must have costed you a fortune! I didn't need any of this.' All of his statements were followed by Tony saying he deserved it. 

The two moved over to the couch and the billionaire sat down, watching as Peter continued to babble about every present Tony had bought him as he walked back and forth between small stacks of gifts. He glanced around the living room, noticing the strings of lights, the garland, the wrapping paper strewn all over the floor, and, most notably, the tree that sat in the corner of the room. It was about five feet tall with what looked like a million ornaments. Most of them were hand made, with years written on them dating all the way back to 2005. A tinfoil star shimmered brightly on the top and Tony found himself smiling a little as he took off his sunglasses and hooked them to the front of his shirt. He may have worn sunglasses inside a lot, and while it was partially for style, it was also for a defense. But he had nothing to hide from Peter or May. They had earned his trust a long time ago.

Then, his eyes caught a certain ornament right in the middle of the tree. It was a miniature Ironman that hung by a string and hook. He could remember when it was first made, but had mostly forgotten about it. The ornament was in a fight pose, like it was hovering above the ground with the right palm extended in his signature stance. It was clearly old and battered with scratches and a slightly dented foot, but well cared for. He could see that in the way scratches and cracks had been covered with slightly off-color paint and how it was perched with enough room to hang down. Tony knew Peter had idolized him as a child, but those came out way back in 2008. The kid would have only been six then. 

"-- Ned and I are going to have so much fun with this one. It's going to take us hours, but it will be worth it. Putting this together will be one of the best experiences ever, making it one of the best sleepovers ever, don't you think so, Mr. Stark?" Peter spun on his heel to look at him, brown eyes wide and glinting with happiness. 

"Yeah, kid, it will be," Tony said, trying his best to remember the words that he had accidentally tuned out. Hopefully he hadn't been concentrating on that ornament for too long. That would be weirder than his usual brand of weird, wouldn't it? Peter hadn't seemed to notice as he geared up to ramble again, but May interrupted when she walked into the livingroom from the kitchen. 

"I love those cookbooks and the air fryer you sent me," she said. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing faded snowman pajamas, a necklace of bells around her neck that mingled with every move she made. "And the dress looks spectacular."

"Your welcome, May," he said genuinely. The last present for Peter was now settled in his lap, his hands no longer shaking as he folded them on top of it. "Pepper was actually the one who helped me pick out the dress. She thought it would fit your style." His fiancee was currently with her family over in Kentucky, but would be back by two in the afternoon to spend the rest of Christmas day with him and Rhodey, who would also be stopping by around two or three. He hoped May and Peter would join in once he asked. 

The woman smiled as she settled down in the armchair adjacent to him. "She has very great tastes," she said with a slight nod. "Though, it looked very expensive. You really didn't have to get me anything. Neither of you did."

Tony just shrugged and flashed her his trademark grin. Really, he should get patented for it. "You deserve it, May. You work so hard all year around," he said. "And you won't let me do much else for you, so...." he shrugged once more, letting the sentence trail off. She knew what he meant. He turned his head to look back at Peter, who's attention was focused on the megaminx rubix cube Tony had gotten him without a second thought when picking up the Star Wars stuff. He was close to solving it and while the billionaire did want Peter to open his last gift, he didn't want to break his concentration. No one liked that.

But then May tilted her head and he knew her wyes had caught sight of the present in his lap. It wasn't exactly hard to see nor invisible with the bright wrapping paper, but he had hoped it might stay unnoticed for a little while longer as his anxiety returned the moment she asked, "what do you have there, Tony?" Peter perked up, turning from his rubix cube. 

"Ah, just one last gift for Peter here," he said, trying to maintain a flamboyant grin. "It was left out of the stack when I sent the other gifts, so I thought I would bring it here personally." That was a lie. He had intentionally left it out. He had thought about sending it with the others, but he wanted Peter to know the importance of this gift. 

"Mr. Stark, you didn't have to! You've already bought me like a million Lego sets! I don't want anything else," he said, then backpedaled frantically. "Not that I don't appreciate what you gave me! I love everything. I love it all. You gave me too much. I-"

Tony felt his smile become more genuine once more, fondness that he often felt welling up inside of him. "Relax, kid. I wanted to get you everything I gave you, and I didn't exactly buy this." He patted the seat beside him when Peter tilted his head, looking confused and curious. "Come sit down here, kiddo." When Peter did, he put the present in his lap. "Open it." His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and he tried to force himself to relax by focusing on the teen in front of him.

Peter looked at him quizzically, but peeled away the wrapping paper. Underneath the decorative wrapping, was a shoe box. He hesitated a brief moment, perhaps feeling Tony's eyes on him, then flipped open the lid carefully. Inside was a pair of skates. They were a little worn, but in very good condition: sleek and black with silver laces and shiny blades. The man knew these skates well. 

He started speaking before Peter had even said anything, the rehearsed words that he had rolling around in his head pouring out. "I got these skates when I was almost your age. I was fifteen, so not much of a difference." He cleared his throat a little, trying to stop himself from rambling like he usually did when he was nervous. This was a big moment, right? He couldn't screw it up. "They were a gift from my mother, actually. She taught me how to skate that same Christmas. I've wanted to give them to you for a while now, and I thought Christmas day would be the perfect time because of tradition and all that jazz." Peter wasn't saying anything, just staring down at the skates, and it was making Tony impossibly more nervous. Did he hate them? Did he not like the idea of skating? Did he not want some scruffy pair of skates that Tony once- 

His thought process was cut off when the teen turned and pulled him into a bear hug that cut off the air circulation to his lungs and nearly broke his ribs, but Tony didn't care about that. His arms hovered for a few seconds as he was unsure what to do with them, but he slowly wrapped Peter in an embrace, shoulders fully relaxing for the first time in the past week. This was a good sign that he liked the skates. 

Peter pulled away after a few seconds later and looked up at him with eyes that had a glassy sheen to them. Tony couldn't blame him because his eyes were getting a little misty, too. He half wished he hadn't taken off his sunglasses, but, at the same time, he was happy he did. He wanted to see things in vibrant colors instead of a tinted scene. This was a happy moment that shouldn't have been tainted in grey and black. After a moment, Peter spoke, "Are you sure, Mr. Stark? You won't miss them?"

He thought about cracking a joke, almost did, but different words came out of his mouth. "I'm continuing a tradition, kiddo. I want you to have them. No take backs. They're all yours." Peter's smile became bigger as he took the skates carefully out of the box and hugged them to his chest. Tony felt like his tears might actually spill over and automatic reflex against emotions caused him to try and break the sappy atmosphere. "Plus, May told me your shoe size and it was a match. I guess it was destiny that our feet would wear the same shoe." No, it wasn't his best joke, but cut him some slack. 

Peter chuckled, but his eyes shown that he clearly got the message. His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, still holding the new gift. "Oh, I have something for you, Mr. Stark! Wait here." He zipped off to his room and Tony sat back on the couch, feeling strangely warm. 

He looked to his right and saw May smiling at him. "You really are good for him, you know?" Tony snorted, but she continued. "I'm serious. He's looked up to you for a long time and when you walked through the door and offered an internship, I knew his dreams would come true. I didn't expect all that happened afterward and we've already established that I was upset at you, but I'm passed that now and I see how you are trying to protect him as much as you can and guide him through the superhero world. You only want what's best for him, just like I do." Her eyes bore into his and he felt like she could see his very soul. "Peter may like Ironman, but he idolizes Tony Stark. He's lost a lot of people in his life. We both have. But I know you'll be there for him."

"The past two years have been hard on us," May continued. "This will be the second Christmas we have without Ben. The first one, he had deflated when December came around. He wasn't jumpy and happy like he usually was. He was quiet and distant. I couldn't get him to talk, but then you came along, offering for us to come to your Christmas party. He lit up like the tree and for the first time in weeks he was excited for the season again. Thank you for bringing that light back to his life. For bringing my light back." She reached out and patted his hand briefly. 

If Tony wasn't already close to crying, he was almost there now. He hadn't cried in years, and yet the tears were ready to spill over onto his cheeks now. Never in his life had he heard someone speak of him like that. He hadn't exactly expected it from May, considering how their friendship started, but he would happily call her his friend. Peter? Peter wasn't exactly his friend, but it wasn't exactly a boss and employee relationship anymore. They tinkered in the lab to recreate things from cartoons, joked around, watched movies, and other things that no one expected an employee to do with their boss. The billionaire was afraid to admit it, but Peter was like a son to him. That was why he passed the skates down to him. He had also given Harley, another kid he thought of as a son, his first journal and a watch he received from Edwin Jarvis. They were his kids, even if it weren't by blood. 

He turned when he heard Peter coming back, watching as the kid flipped over the couch, skates held in one arm while the other held a fairly big box against his side. Tony really hadn't been expecting anything for Christmas, yet here the kid was, sitting down and presenting the box wrapped in shiny green paper to him. "Open it, Mr. Stark!" He exclaimed excitedly, dropping the box on Tony's lap when he didn't take it. He didn't have a problem taking things from Peter because he trusted him, but he had just been so shocked he couldn't move for a few seconds. 

Slowly, he ripped back the wrapping paper and opened the cardboard box underneath. Inside was a Christmas sweater. It was dark blue with little snowmen decorating it. Some might consider it 'an ugly Christmas sweater,' but to Tony? It was one of the best Christmas gifts he had ever received. 

"I didn't know if you would like it and we had to guess your size, so I hope it fits," Peter said as he settled the skates on his lap, fiddling with the strings anxiously. "May and I always wear Christmas sweaters today, and I thought that maybe you could wear one, too?"

Tony pulled the sweater out of the box with slightly shaking hands, looked at it for a few more seconds as he tried to fight back happy tears, then smiled. "I love it," he said, his voice just slightly cracking on the last word. He pulled off his jacket and tie right then and there, yanking the sweater over his head to both show how much he loved it and try to discreetly wipe away his tears with the fabric. The sweater was a bit big, but he loved it a lot. "Thank you, Peter." The kid beamed. "Thank you, May." The woman smiled. 

He was going to say something more, when the smell of something burning reached his nostrils. "May, were you making something earlier?" He asked. "Because it smells like it's....." He looked back toward the kitchen as May jumped out of her seat, telling something about the waffles burning. He and Peter followed her into the kitchen and five minutes later the woman was dumping out a plate full of charcoal colored blueberry waffles. 

They had a brief moment of silence for the burnt food. Tony felt that there should have been some kind of violin music as they bowed their heads over the trash can. Peter even muttered a, "farewell, waffles." When he felt like the moment had gone on a little too long, the elder genius clapped his hands and announced, "Waffle House is on me. No arguments. I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry." 

"Hi, hungry, I'm Peter," the teen said cheekily. Both Tony and May rolled their eyes, but neither of them could fight back their smiles. The man threw and arm around Peter's shoulders and said, "I thought I was the only one allowed to make bad Dad jokes." The teen only grinned at him as May walked away, saying something about changing out of her pajamas. 

"You better do the same, kiddo. Pajamas aren't exactly fit for the weather out there. Go put on that sweater you were talking about. I bet half my fortune it has bells on it," Tony said, gently pushing him toward his bedroom door. Peter laughed. 

"Maybe," he said as he started walking toward his room, but paused halfway there, turning back around. "Hey, Mr. Stark?" Tony hummed on response, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think we could go skating afterward? I've never been and Inwas wondering if you could... teach me?" He asked hesitantly. 

A soft smile formed on Tony's face, his heart squeezing for the kid he thought of as a son. "Of course, kid. I had hoped you might want to. My skates are in the car and I'll be happy to teach you." 

Peter grinned brightly and ran back over to him, giving him another hug. "Thank you, Mr. Stark," he whispered. Before Tony even got a chance to hug him back, he was running toward his room, rambling about how this had been one of the best Christmases he'd ever had. 

"No, Pete, thank you," he whispered, the smile still on his face. "Thank you." 

[BC]______________

Five years later, Tony could look back at that memory with a smile on his face, even if it did bring tears to his eyes. He could remember that day vividly and it echoed in his mind every Christmas day as he watched Morgan open her presents that he and Pepper had wrapped the night before while she was asleep in her bed, probably dreaming about robots instead of sugar plums. 

His wife snapped multiple pictures and took videos of their daughter, asking her questions about everything she unwrapped. Tony watched with a grin, feeling his heart warm and turn to mush with each smile that formed on his young daughter's face as she opened each present. He had one hidden behind his chair for her to open last- a present that reminded him so much of that day. He wished he could be here now, opening presents with his little sister as he visited home from university, May sitting in the other armchair. 

His friend had decided not to join them today. She had swung by yesterday, presenting a plate of pastries she had made that were edible and actually good. She had stayed two hours, giving Morgan her Christmas present from her, and then left to visit her aunt and uncle for Christmas day. She may have smiled when she said it, but Tony could see the look in her eyes. May had lost so many people in her life and now she lived in her apartment alone, the loss of Peter still aching in her heart. The former superhero had offered for her to stay with them instead, but she said that her family was expecting her. She promised to come again on the 27th, though. 

Tony pulled gently and absentmindedly on a loose thread on the sleeve of the sweater Peter had given to him all those years ago. The colors were beginning to fade with age, but it was still one of the most precious things he owned. He wore it every Christmas and only on Christmas day. Otherwise, it was carefully preserved in the closet. His little girl loved the little snowmen on it and counted them every year since she learned how to count to twenty three years ago.

Morgan ripped open her last gift that was under the tree - a science kit that didn't have any dangerous chemicals - her mouth wide open with a grin that showed her one missing tooth. His four year old daughter got to her feet, jumping up and down and talking about all she was going to do today and how she was going to combine her 'build your own robot kit' with spare parts from his lab and make it into a cool robot dog. 

"Slow down, little miss," he said with a small laugh as he reached around and pulled the present out from behind his chair. It was fittingly wrapped in the same paper Peter's present had been in. He had searched for hours for that certain wrapping paper design, not giving up until he finally found it in the seventh Walmart he went into. "There's one last present for you to open."

Morgan looked back at the beautifully decorated tree, adorable confusion on her face. She was dressed in pajamas that had little reindeer on the pants and Rudolph on her shirt, the animals placed against a white background. She had placed one of the present bows in her already messy hair and it sat crookedly on the left side of her head, making her look even cuter. 

He chuckled once more. "Come here, Morguna," he said as he pulled the present out. Her face lit up and she ran over to him, jumping onto his lap and sitting down. "This one is from me and I think you might like it," he said. He hoped she liked it, anyway. Morgan tilted her head in that way she often did when confronted with something foreign and ripped away the wrapping paper. She pulled the lid of the shoebox open, revealing a small pair of white skates. They had a snowflake on each side of the heels and light blue laces, a design he thought she would like when looking for the perfect skates. 

"What are these?" She asked with a wonderous look in her eyes as she picked up the skates. She reminded him a lot of Peter on that moment and he briefly saw the image of him holding his old pair of skates to his chest. 

"They're ice skates," he said quietly. He felt Pepper lean against his side, her head resting on his right shoulder while Morgan sat on his left knee. Tony could feel the support and love radiating off of her, encouraging him to tell the story he had planned to tell Morgan. "I gave your brother, Peter," he choked slightly on his name. This time of year made him more emotional than he liked to admit, "a pair of skates that were once mine from my mother. You're the same age as when I first wanted to learn how to skate and I thought that maybe you would like a pair." Tears made his vision a little blurry, but he managed to blink them away for now.

Morgan's arms wrapped around his neck in a sudden embrace after she out the skates back in the box. "I love them, Daddy." He wrapped one of his arms around her and his other around Pepper, pulling his little family close to him. His daughter pulled away a little and smiled vibrantly at him. "Can you teach me how to skate today?" She asked him, eyes wide and hopeful, and his smile grew bigger. 

"The lake is frozen..." he mused, glancing out the frosted window at the snowy landscape their property had became over the last few weeks. "Alright, I'll teach you. Go get your winter clothes on and we'll head out for a bit." She jumped off of him, skates held in her arms once more as she ran off to get her coat. Pepper smiled up at him, eyes full of love and care. He kissed her forehead and they both got up to get on their winter clothes. Tony dug his and Pepper's ice skates out from deep within the storage closet and then helped Morgan put on hers while they were still in the house, picking her up so she wouldn't trip over the blades on her feet. 

"I'll watch for the first round," Pepper said as her and Tony sat down on the bench by the lake after he wiped it off. Morgan waited impatiently for them to get their skates on and the man intentionally went slower when she pouted playfully at him. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she nodded in return. He smiled and kissed her once more before standing, skates tied securely on his feet. He had practiced and mastered the art of walking with skates a long time ago and he shuffled to the edge of the thick ice, Morgan once again in his arms and practically vibrating with excitement. 

"Ready?" He asked Morgan. She nodded enthusiastically and he put her down on the ice, moving so he was now holding her hands. The skates almost slipped out from under her, but she maintained her balance. A flicker of nervousness flashed through her eyes, but also a determined stubbornness that lied within his entire family. 

For a moment, Tony didn't see Morgan in front of him, but Peter. He didn't see his lake, but the nearby ice rink. He could remember how nervous Peter had been, but trusted the elder genius to guide him in ice skating. May had sat on the side lines, cheering Peter on. She had decided not to skate in favor of watching them and due to the time of day, the ice rink had very little people, which took some weight off of his shoulders to being recognized. 

The billionaire could remember how he had asked Peter if he was ready and how his mentee had nodded, nervous but determined as he held onto Tony's arms for balance. The spider bite gave him better balance than most, but it was clear that ice was a new territory for Peter. Tony had skated backwards, letting Peter glide forward as he coached him on the ropes of skating. Eventually, they were skating beside each other as the older man taught him how to turn. They had wrecked out the first time, hitting the side of the rink rather hard because Tony hadn't been willing to let go of him, but they got back to it very quickly. Peter was a fast learner and soon they were skating together. He praised Peter on everything he got right and gently correcting him when he was wrong. 

Tony did the same thing with his daughter now, gently pulling her forward along the ice, but not going too fast. She got the hang of keeping her balance first, then he taught her how to move her feet to gain speed and turn. She was younger, meaning that her coordination was far from as good as a regular human adult, much less a kid with mutant abilities, so she was learning slower. That did not matter to Tony. All that mattered was that she was having fun and he took every opportunity to make her giggle as he taught her the basics of ice skating. 

An hour later, he and Pepper were cheering her on as she glided across the ice by herself. She was grinning and laughing with clear joy even as she fell onto the snowbank when she hit the edge. She got back up without any tears in her eyes and wobbly skated her way back over to him. His wife moved out onto the ice to join them, taking one of Morgan's hands as he took the other. The family glided across the lake in circles, laughing and talking, relishing in the time they were spending with each other. 

Tony's eyes found the glorious, clear blue sky. The sun hurt his eyes a little, but he maintained his gaze on the distant sky. One day, he thought, one day I'll bring you back, Peter. One day, you'll get to meet Morgan and we'll skate on this ice together. You'll get to meet Nebla and Harley, too, and you four will rock the world.

One day, I'll see you again. I promise. 

And you know I never break my promises.


End file.
